Gil Liones
Gil Liones is a warlock in the CMF military who uses the Arc subtype of Soul Force manifestation, akin to Electricity and very similar to Electricity Magic. Alongside Toland and Osiris, Gil is one of the four original warlocks to have been trained directly under Leonard Churchill Mas7er before his demise. Due to this specialized training, Gil is one of the three leaders of the Warlock Battalion, and passed down the former military commander's lessons to all Arc-subtype warlocks in the CMF forces today. Like Osiris and Toland, Gil is considered one of the top 3 Warlock soldiers, and due to the nature of his powers he is considered the most destructive when using his powers to the fullest. Equipment Gilthunder's standard equipment includes: *Modified Warlock Power Armor: Gil's main form of protection comes from his Power Armor, which is similar to standard warlock power armor, but with extra defenses in place of the trench-coat covering. Aside from this, Gil's armor simply adorns a cape / cloak over his left side, and he carries a BLADE system in each of his gauntlets. The gauntlets also provide the standard warlock melee enhancement. *Dual-BLADE System: Like all warlocks, Gil has the BLADE system from the Augmented Reaction Suit built into his gauntlets to provide easy access to his loadout without having to physically carry every weapon when not in use. Unique to his custom armor build, however, is that both of his gauntlets contain a BLADE system. His right gauntlet serves the main purpose of the BLADE system, providing him with 3 weapons of choice, and a large heavily reinforces Shield option for defense against both ballistic and plasma munitions. The left gauntlet mainly contains an extra set of weapons used mainly when the right gauntlet is in Shield formation, and also contains a large melee sword weapon for close quarters combat. *OWL Drone: Like all Warlocks, Gil carries with him a DARPA-built OWL Drone. As a high ranking warlock, he carries the Command Variant. Abilities While Gil can use his powers in a variety of ways like most soul force and magic users, his general abilities are as follow: *Electricity Manifestation and Control: In the most general sense, Gil is able to produce and control electricity in his general area. This includes manifesting electricity by himself, weaponizing it, negating it, redirecting it, and much more. His main method of using it is to supplement his traditional combat style by providing pwoerful electrical attacks in close and mid ranged combat. *Electrical Enhancement: Gil is able to electrically "enhance" his weaponry, allowing the electrical charge to cause additional damage to enemies. This is primarily done through bullets fired from his BLADE system, as well as strengthening his sword and shield. *High-Level Manipulation: When focusing his abilities, for a short time Gil may enter a state commonly referred to as a "Stormcaller" Warlock, in which he greatly enhances his mobility, attacks, and defenses for a short time. By strengthening the electromagnetic repulsion forces of his body by many magnitudes, Gil gains the ability to push himself off the ground and "float", providing him with extreme maneuverability and speed similar to flight (although restricted to just above the surface). Similarly, his resistance to projectiles of all types is greatly enhanced, resulting in most weaponry losing half its strength against him. The main drawback of this technique is that when complete, it drains Gil of his ability to use his powers for a short time while he recovers his energy, and can only be used for a short time. *Sword and Shield Enhancement: Generally used as a defensive measure, and mainly in tandem with his High Level manipulation, Gil uses his electrical manipulation powers to greatly boost the defensive and offensive capabilities of his shield and sword, respectively. While enhanced in his Stormcaller state, however, these pieces of equipment perform at their best; the already ridiculous durability of the shield becomes nigh-indestructible when facing infantry, and the sword gains the ability to easily slice through most armor with ease, including other Power Armor. Like the Stormcaller state, however, these enhancements generally do not last long, and can not be used for prolonged lengths of time. Category:Church's Work Category:Church's Characters Category:Male Category:Military career Category:Special Forces Category:Human Category:CMF